To Summon power
by ArianniOokami
Summary: When the Volturi come for their final show down, Bella summons the one man she knows can defeat them hands down. (one shot second story in my series of one shots.) r and r don't own naurto or twilight)


This isn't as long as I made my first one shot because I only got one review from an author on that one even though many people visited it, so rather than spending hours working on it like the last one im spending 45 minutes. If I get at least 10 reviews I will go back in and redo the whole thing making it longer and more detailed.

* * *

Even as the Cullen's and their friends discussed how to handle the Volturi , the one most responsible for their interference hadn't paid a lick of attention. She stared out of the window and contemplating if she really wanted to summon _him_. But she'd do whatever she had to, to protect these people she cared about, her eyes found Edwards and they shared a small smile she glanced toward Jake who held Nessie tightly in his arms resting his chin on her head. She in turn rubbed his arm and looked around with big brown eyes.

"…And then we will be killed by the Volturi!" Bella blinked having just caught onto the conversation; she looked towards the man who was speaking angrily to Carlisle, she should tell them. She nodded to herself, shed do this, he would help, and she was pretty sure he loved her or at least didn't want to kill her.

"Please stop fighting, if it does fall to fighting, I can guarantee none of us will lose our existence." She couldn't call what they had life; they had all had their heart stopped and the blood in their veins chilled. All of their eyes turned to Bella in disbelief. Carlisle blinked.

"You can't be that stupid to seriously think that the Volturi will just allow us to kill them with no consequence!" one of the other vampires yelled, Edward was next to Bella suddenly Jake and Emmett stood.

"You had better watch how you talk to my mate-"

"Edward." Bella spoke his name in a quick curt manor and stared everyone in the eye she stopped on Carlisle, "I meant what I said" She raised her voice to get her point across knowing she could have whispered and everyone in and outside the house could hear her," The only side to have casualties will be theirs, and if I'm wrong and I survive I willingly forfeit my life to any survivors on our side." Her family froze but before they could protest another of their allies intervened.

"We don't want your life we want our own!" Bella had stopped listening choosing instead to grab Nessie and take her to Charlie's. Jake and Edward followed.

* * *

"Bella," Jake swallowed glancing toward Nessie and Charlie who had both fallen asleep on the couch. He may not love Bella like he did her daughter but he loved her non-the-less. The shifter swallowed before continuing "What are you thinking".

Bella stared at her best friend and husband who stood beside him, for once they were in agreement and it was against her. But she couldn't reveal too much, especially if she didn't need to call him, then again she would call him rather they were deliberating peace or not she really wanted the Volturi gone. They'd never let her family live in peace because of her, Alice and little Nessie. Mulling over exactly what she should let them know she decided to keep it vague she didn't want to put them in danger. She led them back to the house of Cullen knowing they'd all want an explanation. Observing her surrounds, aka the shifters and vamps watching her intently she began to explain.

"My big brother…well...he's really strong. If things go south I'm going to summon him here to...to take care of the problem for us." The vampires blinked, Jake cleared his throat.

Rosalie scoffed moving herself, arms folded, away from the wall and her mate she glared at Bella in disdain, "What is a pathetic human, man or not, going to do against a vampire. Even the mutt's cloud take out any of the strongest humans in seconds. "

Alice tilted her head to the side her pixie like features scrunched in confusion, "You never said anything about having a brother Bella." Bella's brows furrowed how she should explain this…

"Well, we aren't super close and I'm not exactly proud of him, plus it's kinda of a secret-not mine to tell-about him and what he does." She was met with more confused stares but Bella smiled, she wouldn't say more, she really couldn't wait for them to meet her brother.

* * *

Bella crouched low, attacking the Vampires making their way to Alice's unguarded back, and as she ripped the head from him one of the Russian's passed and glanced at her, "Now would be the time to call that brother of yours." Of course he didn't mean it but he was right, she ran to the center of the battle and glanced around, it had just started so there were no permanent death's but serious injuries would occur soon. She went to Sam the close one with blood.

"Sam I need some blood from you, please don't bite me" Sam got of a growl before biting down on the vampires arm, Bella took her nail and cut the back of Sam's foreleg she smeared the blood on her thumb and ran back to a clear-ish space making the summoning sign she slammed her hand on the ground filling the area with smoke and drawing everyone's attention to her. As the smoke cleared pale white feet, with painted purple toes were revealed she moved back having already contacted and made the arrangements with her brother yesterday, she didn't need to use a reverse summon for him today. She stood and stared into lilac eyes and a cocky smirk.

* * *

"Alright Bitch, who you want big brother to sacrifice to Jashin?" Hidan had already learned English, being in the Akatsuki did have its benefits and having an American Parent. She hugged him tightly and the sound of his blood rushed in her ears. With a heartbeat that strong everyone knew he was human and they all stared at her with incredulity.

"Hey Hidan, the ones in the cloaks are all yours, leave the wolves, the ones golden eyes and the vampires not with the cloaks alone. Please." Her brother raised a silver eyebrow and grinned turning to look where most of Volturi were, his eyes passed over her daughter briefly and he flicked his gaze to her a brief second.

"Whose's the shark bait?" Bella scowled

"That's my daughter jerk." Hidan double taked and opened his mouth to say something else , when he suddenly leapt back lightly laying on his feet when one of the Volturi had attacked him, bella smiled as she took in the shocked faces of everyone, how a human could out move a vampire was beyond them.

"B*** I was trying to have a **** conversation with my **** of a ***** sister. That was rude." He removed his scythe shocking them even more, he sat it down the his hands moved in a blurred before he grabbed his sytche again and swiped the vamp in half.

"That's what happens b****es" Caius had like that vamp and in anger attacked Hidan, who simple dodged and the danced the dance of cat and mouse without obstruction, everyone was too much in shock to do anything but watch. Hidan yawned and turned to look at his sister.

"This **** is what you ******* called me for? " his lapse in attention gave Caius the opening he needed to swipe his head from his shoulders, and as the blood gushed from his neck and his body fell everyone attention turned instead to Bella, who catch her brothers head mid air and began to take a staple gun from the bag she'd been wearing, and she ran to her brother, Edward stood infront of her moving to take her away or hold her but she skirted him.

"Bella-"

"move Edward if I don't get his head back on he'll be pissed."

"Well Bella it seems that the death of your brother cause what every sanity you had to crack." Aro smiled but it was gone once his own brothers' torso tore through the air the human's body a skeletal design of black and white lay on the ground arm and scythe extended.

"That's what you *** get you ***** **** **** vampire I oughta **** your *** *****. B*** hurry up and get my **** head back attacked to my *** body." His body rose and ran toward them cutting down any volturi in its way. Bella stooped and lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

"Watch your language around my baby, if it wasn't for so much I'd punt you into a tree. Hidan snatched his head scowling at her angrily.

"I'll talk how the *** I want *** now staple my **** head back my *** body so I can ****** kill these pansy *** *************" Bella Stapled as Hidan held his head in place, then cracked his neck rolling it around once it was attached he lifted his scythe and made for the cloaks.

* * *

She kicked his shoe a third time, and glanced around again, seeing Nessie gone with Jake and for that she was glad, she had seen enough when he uncle finally decided to make his sacrifices, even though it had been a while most of the ones on their side remained watching her currently naked brother stab himself in happiness again and again completing his masochistic ritual.

"**** if you don't stop I will sacrifice you too. But jashin-sama should be pleased with these many sacrifices." The Volturi was in parts strewn around the clearing, some with poles through them some burning but all most definitely dead. Suddenly he tore his hand up forcing it off the kuni before ripping the rest out of his body. He Stood and stretched, and smirked down at his baby sister.

"So how about I meet that **** niece of mine, ****. And wheres the ***** ***** that knocked you the **** up. I should **** murder that *** *** "

Bella shook her head with a smile and handed him gray cloth.

"Hidan, put your pants on."

* * *

this is the second installment in my bella's big brother series, where Bella has an older brother who can protect her better than edward every could. i take requests for brothers, the next installment is from FMA. read and review, tell me what i can improve on and if i get enough reviews i will redo the story making it much longer and more detailed. i will be making bella brother stories from black butler to percy jackson and all inbetween so don't feel shy to ask.

heres a link to the first installment from inuyasha, it is significantly different from this and much longer by atleast 2,000 words.

s/10075056/1/Always-to-follow-you-Lord-Sesshomaru


End file.
